The invention relates generally to the area of manual machine controls, and specifically the invention provides a simple two-axis linear contouring semiautomatic control for a manually controlled machine.
Machine controls can be separated into two broad categories -- manual controls and numerical controls. With manual controls, a machine executes a cycle of operation in response to an operator controlling manual controls on the machine. With numerical control, a machine cycle is executed in response to a predetermined stored program. Generally, numerical control allows a machine element to move simultaneously in a plurality of axes of motion to generate a resultant vector path. Further, the velocity along the vector path is controlled. In contrast, manually controlled machines generally move each axis of motion sequentially. To move the machine along a predetermined path comprised of two or more axes of motion requires more coordination than is possessed by machine operators.
The disclosed apparatus is for use on a manually controlled machine and provides a simple inexpensive semiautomatic control for moving a machine element along a straight line path having components comprised of displacements along orthogonal axes of motion.